Divatox's Secret
by Scarpine496
Summary: Divatox begins to learn that her family may not in fact be her real family after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Divatox's Secret**

The Turbo Rangers had just defeated Divatox's latest monster and boy, was she angry.

"Those pesky rangers did it again. Why do they always have to win?" Divatox shouted.

"Maybe it's because th.," Elgar started.

"When I want your opinion Elgar, I will ask for it," Divatox said staring at Elgar in the face.

"Okay, I'll shut up then," Elgar said.

"Good, they may have won this time but next time, they won't be so lucky," Divatox replied. Turning to Rygog, she then said, "Rygog, I need to speak with you in private." She motioned for him to follow her down to the lower section of the submarine.

"Yes, I'll be right behind you," Rygog said as he started to follow Divatox. Elgar was about to follow but Divatox stopped him.

"What part of private do you not understand, Elgar? You and Porto will stay here and watch the ship. Me and Rygog have business to discuss," Divatox said. Elgar knew not to argue with Divatox and did as he was told.

Once Divatox and Rygog were alone, Divatox checked around to make sure no-one else was around.

"Okay Rygog, I got some very important information and you are the only one I can trust on this," Divatox said quietly.

"What's the problem?" Rygog asked.

"I have reason to believe that I am being lied to. I've felt something was wrong for a while now," Divatox explained.

Rygog was a bit puzzled by what Divatox was saying.

"Who do you think is lying to you? Do you think there are people within our ranks are going to betray you?" Rygog asked quite concerned.

Divatox looked behind and around her to make sure no-one was listening or eavesdropping before turning back.

"Rygog, you are the only one I can trust on this. Listen, you remember that time when the previous rangers did their power transfer to the current rangers?" Divatox asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Rygog asked.

"Just before that happened, I received a vision from Mama D, she told me how worthless I was and that I had failed her family. Well earlier this morning, I overheard her talking to my brother, Havoc, and they were saying the same things. Not only that, they said something about a sister. They were talking about adoption or something. I couldn't quite make it out," Divatox explained.

"Why are you telling me this? Your family problems are nothing to do with me," Rygog replied.

Again, Divatox checked around her to see if anyone was listening.

"I am starting to get suspicions that maybe they are not my real family. I want you to investigate. This is not the first time I have heard Mama D talking about me like this," Divatox said.

"What about Elgar? Is he involved?" Rygog asked.

"I don't think Elgar has any clue what is going on but it is best he doesn't know about this just yet," Divatox said.

"Whatever is going on here, I will always support you. I'll get to the bottom of this and find out the truth," Rygog said.

"Be careful Rygog, don't let Mama D or Havoc know that I am suspicious of them or you may find yourself in danger," Divatox said.

After a while, Divatox and Rygog returned back to the main deck.

"What were you two talking about?" Elgar asked.

"Mind your own business Elgar," Rygog said firmly.

Seeing the serious face in Rygog, Elgar shut up. Rygog went into his cabin and locked himself in.

"Elgar, I need you to stay here. I am going to see my brother for a minute to discuss a new plan on how to deal with the rangers," Divatox said as she went to see Havoc in his cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello my darling brother," Divatox said as she walked into Havoc's room.

"Haven't you heard of knocking," Havoc said annoyed at Divatox's sudden barging in.

"Oh I'm sorry but this cannot wait. I need to ask you some very important questions and this will not wait," Divatox said.

"What is it, Divatox?" Havoc asked.

"Well you seem to know more about what goes on here than me and you've only been back five minutes. I want to know about our father," Divatox responded.

"Our father? Why do you want to know?" Havoc asked.

"All I know was he was thrown into the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow. I never knew him very well. What happened before them?" Divatox asked.

Havoc started getting uncomfortable at these questions.

"I.., I really d-don't know, Divatox. W-why are you suddenly asking me now?" Havoc struggled to say.

"I was just thinking, I mean I don't really hear from our mother very often but you seem to be still in regular contact," Divatox said.

"I really do not want to talk about this, Divatox. Our father got what he deserved. He betrayed our family. That's all you need to know," Havoc said defensively raising his voice.

"Okay, guess that's all I need to know," Divatox said and left the room.

She stopped her tape and went to Rygog's room afterwards and knocked on his door.

Rygog let Divatox in and closed the door.

"Havoc was sweating in there, Rygog. He knows something," Divatox said.

"Are you sure?" Rygog asked.

"Oh I'm positive, you should have seen his face. He is obviously trying to hide something," Divatox replied.

"To be quite honest, I don't really trust him. He has been trying to take command since he showed up," Rygog said.

"Yeah well, we can't really do anything right now. Just keep your wits about him. Take this tape recorder and find out whatever you can about anyone. I have already took a snippet of Havoc stumbling his words," Divatox said handing Rygog the tape recorder.

"I'll do my best," Rygog replied.

"Havoc probably doesn't suspect anything just yet so keep it discreet for now," Divatox said. "Take notes, do whatever you can. I'm heading to Earth and will be doing some digging," she added.

Elgar was suspicious seeing Divatox and Rygog's actions as they walked back out to the main base.

"I'm going to Earth to do some business, stay here until I come back. Whatever you do, don't touch anything," Divatox said and disguised herself as a random blond haired looking woman before teleporting to Earth.

"I'm going to the back and do some stuff, you two stay here," Rygog said as he walked off.

Elgar and Porto looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders not knowing what was going on.

At that moment, Havoc walked out.

"What's going on? Where is Divatox?" Havoc asked.

"She says she had business to do down on the planet. Something is going on, she seems really bugged about something," Elgar said. Havoc looked at Elgar strangely for a minute.

"What?" Elgar asked. "Was it something I said?"

"Nothing, I see. So if Divatox says she has some business to take care of then I guess we should let her be," Havoc said although there was something in the tone of his voice, which Elgar noticed but didn't like. He never said anything though.

Rygog walked back out listening to the talking.

"Divatox said she will be back shortly, she said something about the power rangers," Rygog said.

"Speaking of power rangers, what was that plan you and Divatox talked about?" Elgar asked.

"I'm sorry, what plan?" Havoc asked.

"You know, the plan you and Divatox spoke about. She said you and her were going to destroy the power rangers," Elgar said.

"Oh did she now?" Havoc said coldly. Elgar realised he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Well done Elgar," Rygog said shaking his head in disgust. Havoc walked closer towards Elgar who started to walk backwards. He was really scared of Havoc. Rygog quickly and secretly pressed record on the tape recorder Divatox gave him.

"Oh Divatox did come to see me. Wanted to know about that pathetic person she calls a father, well I put her straight," Havoc said as he continued to edge towards Elgar. Elgar was backed against the wall with nowhere else to run. Porto and Rygog stood helpless to do anything. They knew how dangerous Havoc was.

"What's going on Elgar, hmmm? Do you know something I don't?" Havoc said. Elgar was petrified and shook his head.

"No, honest. I swear I don't know anything," Elgar said.

"Good, because you know how much I dislike liars. If I find you are hiding something, I'll get it out of you," Havoc said in a threatening tone. Without another word, he walked away and back into his room.

"Stay here," Rygog said quietly as he walked behind Havoc's door and put an ear next to it.

"I bet he's already contacting Mama D now, he's getting suspicious," Rygog said to himself as he placed the tape recorder next to the door.

"What's Rygog doing?" Elgar wondered. He looked at Porto as they both shrugged their shoulders. Neither had any idea what was going on with the rest of the crew but decided to stay out of it.

Inside, Havoc was pacing about and was quite stressed. After a while, Mama D appeared to Havoc in an apparition. Rygog who was outside kept listening to what was about to be discussed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She knows, doesn't she?" Mama D said straight out.

"She is suspicious but she doesn't know just yet. I have to keep watch of her in case she discovers the truth," Havoc replied.

"You had better. She must never know that Dimitria is her sister," Mama D said. This shocked Rygog who was listening.

"I will make sure she never finds out," Havoc said as Rygog continued to eavesdrop from outside.

"Hey, what are you doing? You know Havoc doesn't like eavesdroppers," Elgar said coming up to Rygog. Rygog quickly hushed Elgar by a finger-on-mouth gesture.

"Hey, why are you being so secretive, what's going on in there?" Elgar said as he stood next to Rygog to listen in on the revelations.

"Just keep quiet, this is going to change everything," Rygog whispered quietly. Elgar nodded without saying anything.

Meanwhile on Earth, Divatox had assumed a human appearance and arrived down in Angel Grove. She took the name Dana and changed her appearance to a long-haired brunette to avoid suspicion. She saw two of the rangers sitting down on a park bench and walked up to them. TJ and Cassie were minding their own business when they saw "Dana" walk up to them.

"Can we help you, miss?" Cassie asked.

"Actually yes you can, I was wondering if you can tell me where the library is, I have some research I need to do," Divatox said in a different voice.

"Sure, would you like us to walk you there?" TJ asked.

"That would be most appreciated," Divatox said smiling.

"Follow us miss, it's not to far from here," TJ said. They walked for about ten minutes down a few roads until they arrived at the library.

"It's right here, can we help you with anything else?" TJ asked.

"That will be all, I am most grateful," Divatox said.

"You are very welcome," TJ said as he and Cassie then left.

"Grrr.. I hate being nice, that was so disgusting talking like that," Divatox said to herself in her normal voice after they had left.

She walked into the library and went onto one of the computers.

"Now lets see what this thing can do," Divatox said quietly as she took out a decoding device what looked like a USB drive. She took it from Havoc while he wasn't looking. Plugging it in the computer, she pressed a few buttons and with it, was able to gain access to a whole range of intergalactic information including a very large database of the UAE's forces. She was about to go in only to find it was password protected. Divatox was now stumped. She had no idea what the password was. In fact, only the very senior members of the UAE knew of these secrets.

"Great, now what?" Divatox said annoyed. She tried several attempts only to keep getting denied.

"Think, Divatox, think," she said to herself as she was getting a bit tense.

Back on the submarine, Havoc had now finished and was about to walk back out. Rygog and Elgar quickly went back to the main base before they could be discovered.

"I have business to attend to elsewhere, tell Divatox I'll be back once I have finished," Havoc said before leaving. He then left quickly without saying anything else.

"He's gone. Now hopefully he stays away while we think what to do," Rygog said.

"What's going on?" Porto said walking up to Elgar and Rygog. They told Porto what they heard Havoc talking about.

"Oh dear, that is bad. So what are we going to do?" Porto asked.

"We must protect Divatox at all costs. Havoc is planning on wiping us out and then Divatox also," Rygog said.

"Just one thing what bothers me. If Dimitria is Divatox's sister, what does that make me?" Elgar asked.

"Now is not the time to worry about that, first, we got to find Divatox and warn her," Rygog said.

Back in the library, Divatox was still struggling to get in the files she stole. She was thinking and then a brainwave hit her. She remembered some battles from years before she encountered the power rangers. She typed in a planet name she was on followed by it's co-ordinates. She finally managed to gain access.

"Finally, I'm in. Now let's have a look to see what Havoc is keeping from me as well as what other secrets the UAE are hiding. I bet not even Rita knows about this either," Divatox said.

She found secret files on all the generals, foot soldiers, monsters amongst other things. She then found her own name, which she clicked into. She saw pictures of her and even some video clips of her when she was younger. She then saw...

"Dimitria..." Divatox then said shocked. She quickly closed the files and took the decoder out before leaving the library.


End file.
